La Mort n'existe plus
by Ptitekaeru
Summary: Sasuke apprend une nouvelle renversante et veut à tout prix en faire part à son amant. Mais ce dernier reste introuvable…


**T­­­itre :** _La Mort n'existe plus…_

**Résumé :** _Sasuke apprend une nouvelle renversante et veut à tout prix en faire part à son amant. Mais ce dernier reste introuvable…_

**Disclaimer :**_L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. (Part essayer la chirurgie esthétique…)._

**Auteur :**_Ptitekaeru (ou la fille aux neurones en sorbet)._

**Couple :**_ Sasu/Saku (Neeeeeeeeeee ?) Ma nan je blague ! __Sasu/Naru of course !!!_

**Rating :**_G_

**Notes :**_J'étais tellement prise dans mon cours de culture générale que j'en ai pondu une fic ! J'avais envie d'essayer un style un peu plus sombre donc je m'excuse par avance si cela ne vous convient pas…Ah vi les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC. Sur ce : ENJOY !!!_

* * *

Konoha demeure un village assez paisible tant qu'il n'y a pas de guerres ni d'akatsuki et surtout, surtout lorsque l'on ne se prénomme pas Sasuke Uchiwa. En effet, en période d'accalmie, ma vie se résume à primo : «comment éviter le troupeau de truies qui me sert de groupie ? » et secundo : «comment plaire à Na-chan ? ». Oui, je sais que ces préoccupations ne sont pas très constructives sur le plan intellectuel…Mais avouez que je n'ai pas entièrement tort –un Uchiwa n'a jamais tort. N'est-ce pas là une vision réaliste de mes soi-disant « fans » lorsqu'elles hurlent comme des hystériques ? Et en ce qui concerne mon Naruto, je n'en dirais rien. 

En pensant à cet abruti – et accessoirement petit ami- il me semble que Sakura m'a parlé de quelque chose nous concernant hier…Le seul problème est que je n'arrive absolument plus à me rappeler du sujet. De plus j'ai un de ces maux de crâne… Et fait encore plus étrange, ce matin je me suis réveillé près d'un lac, en pleine forêt, les vêtements trempés, et couverts de boue et de sang … J'ignore absolument par quels moyens je me suis retrouvé là-bas dans cet état. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me levant, je devais impérativement trouver Naruto. Seulement, ce dernier reste introuvable…Voilà pourquoi j'erre ce matin dans les rues de Konoha,cherchant désespéramment celui-ci.

Mais bon sang, où ce crétin a-t-il pu bien passer ? Il croit que cela m'amuse de faire ça ? Et tout ces gens qui me regardent de haut en bas, ils m'énervent !!! Si je le retrouve avant ce midi, je lui tords le cou !!! Après lui avoir fait part de ma découverte plus ou moins abracadabrante… Ouais, mais si ça continue… Zut, j'ai la tête qui tourne et mal au cœur…Sûrement dû au sake d'hier soir…

Sake ? Sakura ? Discussion ? Nouvelles ? NARUTO !!! Tout me revient en mémoire maintenant. Oui, je me souviens, Sakura est venue à ma rencontre dans la soirée, et elle m'a annoncé que…que…Ah ma tête, mon cœur…Le sol tourne, c'est affreux… La Godaime, elle veut, elle voulait me voir… Merde !!! Elle va me décapiter !!! Bon bah faut peut-être que je bouge mon séant, et vite de préférence, pour aller jusqu'à…Oh voilà que j'ai des nausées… Courir, il faut que je coure jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. M'y voilà…Pfiuuu j'ai dû battre mon record de vitesse. Tiens c'est bizarre, les portes sont verrouillées. Hein ? Y'a un mot dessus : «Hokage absente. Si vous désirer lui parler, rendez-vous à l'hôpital ». Et M….. ! C'est bizarre, pourquoi ai-je un très mauvais pressentiment ? C'est pas la première fois que je vais à cet endroit…

Après avoir reparcouru la ville dans le sens inverse –j'te jure dobe si j'te retrouve, j'te fais la peau pour m'avoir fait faire ça !- j'arrive enfin à destination. Je vais directement voir la secrétaire pour lui demander dans quel section la Godaime est. Elle me regarde avec un air navrée avant de me donner la réponse : Soins intensifs, troisième étage, chambre 310 . J'avale littéralement les trois étages et m'engouffre dans le couloir. Chambre 310, chambre 310, voyons voir…Ah, c'est là. Ma main tremble au dessus de la poignée et mes jambes flanchent… J'ignore pourquoi, mais la tension est montée d'un cran. Que vais-je trouver derrière cette porte ? J'ouvre, et ce que je vois me cloue sur place. Presque tout le monde est là, Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, Kuroichi,Gaï, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, pour les sensei ; Sakura, la team de Shikamaru , de Hinata et même celle de Gros-sourcils… Ils me regardent tous, fixement, sauf Sakura qui ne peut empêcher son regard de faire des aller-retour entre moi et…Naruto ? Non, c'est… Non, non,non, je rêve !

Impossible, c'est bien ta chevelure blonde et ton visage d'ange que j'aperçois, au milieu de la pièce, entre ces draps immaculés. Je soupire, je t'ai enfin retrouver…Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais dobe ? Je commence à m'avancer pour te réveiller, car il est évident que tu dors, vu ton air si paisible, si doux. Mais la Godaime me bloque le chemin… Son regard en dit long, trop long à mon goût… J'ai mon estomac qui se noue, je crains en avoir saisi le sens…Non ! Poussez-vous ! Poussez- vous ! Mais poussez-vous merde !

Je commence à m'énerver, mon cœur explose, et je…Ris ? Oui, je ris, je ris comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je me ris de leur ignorance sous leurs regards ébahis, c'est tellement drôle la tête qu'ils tirent ! Evidemment ils ne la savent pas, cette extraordinaire nouvelle. Et bien allons-y : les gens, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la Mort n'existe plus. Alors rangez-moi votre tristesse et votre étonnement. C'est bon, je peux aller voir mon Ange maintenant ? Pas de réaction, je prends donc cela comme un « oui ». Je recommence à m'avancer vers toi, le seul qui n'est pas réagis… Seulement, voilà, deux paires de bras m'en empêchent, encore ? Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas compris ou quoi ? Laissez-moi passer ! Poussez-vous ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Naruto ouvre tes yeux et dit leur d'arrêter !

Que ? Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Pourquoi me traîner vous en dehors de la pièce ? Noooon ! M'emmener pas si loin de lui !Laissez-moi tranquille, bande de... ! Merde, mais puisque je vous le dis qu'elle n'existe plus ! Êtes-vous sourds ou cons ? Et toi, pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas si la mort n'existe plus ?

**.ThE eNd.**

* * *

**Auteur :** Finiiiiiiiie ! 

**La conscience :** Ah bah c'est pas trop top...

**Auteur :** Oui bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir une panne d'inspi...

**La conscience :** Mouais. Pas convaincue...

**Auteur :** Rolala quelle rabat-joie tu fais ! Bon sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic ? A ch...Nulle ? Bof ? Bien ?

**La conscience :** Je précise que toutes les reviews sont acceptées. Dans le but de faire évoluer l'auteur of course ! (nn) Ah petite requête, auriez-vous une idée de couple pour Bleach concernant le perso de Rukia ?

**Auteur :** Vi sil vous plait ! J'aimerais écrire une fic avec comme couple principale Ichi/Renji... Mais pas de "love" pour Rukia... Donc... Merci d'avance et aussi a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des comm sur mes autres fics !!!


End file.
